Let's Do This Baby
by amazonrod123
Summary: Bechloe HSAU
1. Start This Off Right

**2008**

Standing in the middle of her backyard, Beca Mitchell lightly dribbled her soccer ball between her feet. It was a typical Georgia-summer afternoon, sunny and hot, to say the least. She knew her parents were inside talking to their new neighbors that had just moved in across the street but she was more content outside, kicking the ball around by herself.

"You play soccer?" a voice inquired.

She turned to find a young boy who looked to be about her age. His brown hair was cut short and his facial expression reminded her of a puppy. She stared blankly at the boy wondering who he was and where he came from and most importantly why he was talking to her.

Sensing this, the boy took a couple steps forward and said sheepishly, "I'm Jesse. My family just moved in across the street a couple days ago and your mom invited us over for lunch."

Beca looked at the boy skeptically for a moment before replying, "I'm Beca. And yes I do play soccer. What's it to you?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted someone to play with. I used to play soccer before I moved here," Jesse said, raising his hands up as if he were surrendering.

Beca thought for a moment. She really was tired of playing soccer by herself. Her dad always seemed to be too busy with work and her mom didn't know how to kick the ball correctly. It would be nice to have someone to play with who seemingly understood the game as well as she did.

So, with a sigh, Beca passed the ball to Jesse who stopped it with his foot.

"Aww yes!" Jesse exclaimed, "You know Becaw, we're gonna be best friends! I can feel it. Your new nickname is Becaw by the way."

Beca couldn't wrap her head around this kid. He seemed to be talking at 100 words per second. But Beca decided she could handle his enthusiasm and they continued to pass the soccer ball back and forth, not a care in the world.

 **Present Day**

"And THAT'S the story of how me and Becaw became besties for life," Jesse said. The now high school juniors were sat at their lunch table talking amongst themselves.

"You know Jess, I feel like everytime you tell that story I regret that day more and more," Beca deadpans as the whole table laughs.

Sat across from Beca were 3 of her closest friends, Stacie Conrad, Emily Junk, and Ashley Jones. Her closest guy friend Jesse Swanson was sat to her left and empty spaces to her left were reserved for her the other members of their friend group, Benji, Amy, Alex, and Mj.

Their friend group was diverse, everyone with their own hobbies. There were the athletes: Beca, Jesse, Stacie, and, Alex; the "nerds": Emily, Benji, and Ashley. Mj was a special case seeing as she was both athletic as well as nerdy. Amy, on the other hand, seemed to always be in some sort of situation but surprisingly managed to mantain her grades to at least a B. Their group was an odd collection, yes, but they kept each other grounded. They were like a strange little family.

"So has anyone seen them?" said Ashley, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Well, I know Mj's somewhere formulating her master plan to romance her lady love, Cameron," Jesse replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dude...gross," Beca grimaced. "That eyebrow thing is disgusting."

"Oh you're just jealous you can't do it," Jesse shot back.

Beca rolled her eyes before replying, "Benji and Amy had a club meeting to go to."

Just then, Mj walked through the cafeteria doors and made her way to the table. Plopping down in the seat next to Beca she said, "Wassup peeps? I totally got **the best** idea to win Cameron over. It's for suresure gonna work, I can feel it. Can't you guys feel it? Oh my-"

"Hey hey hey slow down there lovesick puppy," Stacie said, chuckling. "What's the big plan?"

"Ah ah can't tell you 'cause you're gonna jinx me. It's totally gonna work though. I gurantee it," Mj said grinning

"Can you at least give us a hint as to how you're gonna woo you're cheerleader?" Beca asked, nudging Mj a bit as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Nope. I already have enough stress with this whole assembly thing homie. I can't afford sabotaging myself and revealing my plans"

"Oh yeah, how are you guys feelong about that? Must be exciting getting your Letterman's this year?" Emily said.

At Barden, after being on varsity for any sport for 2 years, the athletes get their Letterman's at a big assembly in front the whole school. Since Beca, Jesse, and Mj all made varsity for their respective sport their freshman year, this was the year they would be presented with their Letterman's.

"I'm kinda nervous, not gonna lie," Jesse said slightly shrugging. "But I'm also really freaking pumped. Like, we're getting Letterman's guys!"

"Well this has been fun, but the bell's about to ring and we gotta get to Biology, right Mj?" Beca said as she picked up her lunch tray.

Mj had been staring into space with a dreamy look on her face. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Bye you guys!" Mj said as she snapped out her daze and gathered her backpack and gym bag before leaving the table to go join Beca.

"Alright folks. It's time for our first lab so you know what that means? Assigned partners! Woohoo! Your partner for this lab will also be your partner for the rest of the semester, so that's fun," Mr. Russo said as he passed the lab instructions out.

Beca never had a problem with Mr. Russo and could in fact relate to the sarcasm he expressed from time to time. Looking at the lab placed in front of her, Beca cringed slightly.

"Fetal pig?" she mumbled. Looking up she met Mj's eyes from across the room. She didn't look too enthused about the lab either but she was sitting next to Cameron which was a win in Beca's book for sure. She winked at Mj before turning to face the front of the classroom.

"Ok everyone has a paper? Cool," Mr Russo said before turning back to his computer. "Now I'm going to project your lab pairs on the board just give me one sec guys."

The projection screen lit up and displayed the lab partners.

Beca quickly scanned the board for her name. _Nope, nope, nope, oh Mj got Cameron, nice, nope, ah hah Beca Mitchell and..._

"Chloe Beale?"


	2. You Look Familiar

**2013**

Beca Mitchell could name a lot of things she liked. She liked playing soccer and basketball with Jesse, listening to music, sleeping etc. But the one thing she truly detested was athletic camp.

After noticing her keen ability and increased interest in sports, her parents mentioned that, if she wanted, she could participate in the activities the camp was providing.

The camp itself wasn't a traditional summer camp either. The "campers" didn't live on the campgrounds but were instead dropped off and picked up by their parents each day.

Beca made friends with the other kids in her group and at the end of each week she would email Jesse, who was spending his summer in Tennessee, updates on how camp was going.

 **To Jesse**

 **From Beca**

 **Subject Title: Camp Life**

"Dude. This place literally SUCKS. Like, you would think that for a sports camp they would let you pick which sport you want to play but NOOO. WE'VE BEEN PLAYING SOFTBALL FOR THE PAST 2 WEEKS!! I FREAKING HATE SOFTBALL!! But anyways I made some friends here so that's fun I guess. My groups pretty cool. This one guy, Alex, he swims and plays rugby which is basically like soccer but you use your hands. Weird, I know. And then there's Mj who plays basketball and soccer like me and you. She's seems pretty chill, I think you'd like her. There's one girl Stacie who plays volleyball. She technically isn't in our group but she's cool and invited us to her house to hang out and play video games. And the crazy thing is, all these kids are from around here but I've never seen them before. They must go to the other school. But yea that's me sooooo...I hope your cousins haven't killed you yet and that you get back soon so you can meet these weirdos."

Hanging out at Stacie's house was...different to say the least. After their day at camp, Beca and her newfound friends would usually hang out together, but Stacie's house just always gave off a good vibe. They would play video games, watch TV, play sports, and just hang out. Stacie's family had a large entertainment room as well as a huge backyard so it was easy for the gang to find something that would keep them occupied.

One day they decided to race bracket-style, one versus one with the winners of each round facing off against each other until the winner was determined.

They were sat about in Stacie's room, preparing themselves for the race. Stacie was creating the bracket on an old whiteboard she had when she was a child.

"Oh god, I hope I don't have to race Alex," Mj said to herself wearily as she paced around.

"Wait Stacie, how are we gonna do this with an odd number of people?" Beca asked, pausing her conversation with Jesse and Alex.

Jesse had returned from his small vacation a few weeks before and was introduced by Beca to the others who seemed more than happy to welcome him into their group.

They all look at each other. Mj let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. There's a girl from our school who lives down the street. She's a dancer/cheerleader named Chloe and I'm sure she'd want to race with us," Stacie replied before turning her attention back to the board

There was a small collection of 'ohs' that could be heard throughout the room.

"Chloe's cool guys, don't worry about it," Stacie assures them before stepping to the side of the small whiteboard. "Ok these are the rounds and who's going against who and all that good stuff. First up we have Alex and Beca. Then Jesse and Mj. And finally me and Chloe."

"YES! You're ass is so getting owned Swanson!" Mj exclaimed, clearly ecstatic by her luck.

"I say winner get ice cream that the losers have to buy for them," Jesse says.

"I'm down with that," Beca agreed.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Bec because you're gonna lose our match. I'm like the Flash," Alex said dramatically.

"Yeah but lamer," Mj muttered.

The group, except for Alex, erupted in laughter.

"All right guys let's go convince Chloe to do this race so the Flash can get his ice cream," Stacie says in between giggles.

They made their way down the street to Chloe's house.

"Why am I in the front? Where's Stacie at?" Beca said turning around before they approached the door.

"She had to run back to get the board. Just knock on the door and ask if she wants to race with us down the street," Jesse replied.

Rolling her eyes, Beca hesitantly approached the door before looking back at her friends. Taking a deep breath, Beca quickly pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" said a sweet voice from inside. She could hear a dog barking through the door. She looked back at her friends. Mj gave her a thumbs-up and Beca smiled slightly before turning back to the door just in time to see it opening.

"Hi!" a girl said in a voice that was a clearer version of the one Beca heard previously. As she looked at the girl she couldn't help but notice that she was really pretty. The girl's red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bright blue eyes seem to bore into Beca's soul. She got butterflies in her stomach as the girl smiled brightly at her.

Shaking off these feeling, Beca started shyly with, "Hi...we're umm...we're looking for Chloe? Umm we're friends with Stacie and we were wondering if you wanted to race down the street with us. We're have a ummm ummm tournament type thing where the winner gets ice cream the losers buy for them."

The girl look at Beca's for a second, then looked past her shoulder and spotted the rest of their group who had quietly approached Beca.

"Well my name's Chloe and I'll race you guys for ice cream. I just have to gk ask my mom first. Be right back," she said quickly before turning back into her house.

"Well that went ok, I think?" Beca said, still trying to shake off the weird emotions that Chloe brought upon her.

Just then, Stacie returned, whiteboard in tow. "Let's do this."

"So your name's Beca?" Chloe said.

Beca looked to her right. She had been walking farther ahead than the rest of the group as they made their way to the ice cream shop. Surprisingly, Beca had managed to beat Alex and the rest of them, dubbing her the winner of their competition.

"You know, I knew Mj and Alex and Stacie, but I didn't know you two," she said gesturing to her and Jesse, who was trying to do cartwheels in the street with Alex.

"Yeah, we go to a different school than you guys. I met Mj, Alex, and Stacie earlier this summer at our sports camp thing," Beca said offhandedly.

As they made their way to the ice cream shop, Beca and Chloe chatted about random topics. Beca truly enjoyed her time spent with Chloe and was sad to see her go back home.

 **Present Day**

"Chloe Beale?" Beca said to herself. Sighing, she made her way over to Chloe's lab station.

"Oh, hey Beca," Chloe said, smiling politely.

"Hi," Beca replied smiling at Chloe before saying, "it appears that we are lab partners. So...," she ended slightly awkward.

Chloe's features seemed to brighten up upon hear this information. "Awes. I'm honestly glad we're partners because some of the people in this class aren't...the most motivated," she said chuckling quietly as she moved her bag from the chair next to her.

Beca chuckled with her before sitting in the chair. They looked at each other before Chloe asked Beca, "So how are you?"

Before she could replied to the question, however, Mr. Russo spoke.

"Alright class, before I make the official seating chart, is everyone where they would like to be? There should only be two pairs at each lab table, four people at one table at most."

"I've been good. Just really busy with basketball and soccer, you know?" Beca replied, slightly shrugging her shoulders. She had that same unidentifiable feeling in her chest that she did when she first met Chloe. "How about you?"

"I've been good too. Same thing though, busy with cheer and school, you know?" she said winking at Beca before turnkng back to face Mr. Russo as he explained the project.

Beca fought back the blush threatening to appear on her face. She wondered if Chloe could feel the weird tension between the two of them. It seemed to be the only thing Beca could focus on. They were sat close enough that Beca could smell Chloe's perfume.

She tried to focus on other things that weren't Chloe. There weren't that many students in this class, 16 kids including herself. She attempted to get Mj's attention, but she was being a good student and paying attention to the lab run-down Mr. Russo was giving. When Mr. Russo wasn't talking, she was talking quietly with Cameron. Beca looked at the clock.

12:49

Only one more class after this Mitchell, 6 more minutes. She stared off into space not thinking about anything in particular when Chloe bumped her knee slightly. She snapped outout her trance and looked at Chloe, who appeared still be listening to Mr. Russo. But as she looked down at the desk, she noticed a folded piece of paper that hadn't been there before. She looked at Chloe again, but her face remained impassive.

Opening the note, Beca read over it.

 _You should give me your number. for the project/lab report._

 _-CB_

Beca smirked before writing out her number on the paper and discreetly passing it back to Chloe's side of the table.

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Alright class we will begin dissections next time," Mr. Russo said as the students filed out the classroom.

"I'll see you around Beca," Chloe said smiling slightly before leaving.

Beca stayed behind to wait for Mj who was packing her bag. She watched Cameron and Mj embrace before she left the classroom too.

"Dude. Dude. DUDE! I got this in the bag for sure! I mean did you see that hug? That was a lover's hug, dude, I'm telling you! This plan is going so smoothly!" Mj said, excitement evident in her voice as they walked to English class.

Beca, however, stayed silent as Mj rambled on, her thoughts focused on a certain redhead.


	3. Best Friend, Who is a Girl

**2015**

"Do we really want to do this? I mean you saw her right? She's scary! You know maybe...maybe if I call my mom she'll come pick us up, you know? I mean she just dropped us off, maybe she'll...maybe she'll pick us up," Mj said frantically as she paced the locker room.

Beca looked at her watch. Basketball tryouts were supposed to start in 15 minutes. She crouched down and tied her shoe laces before saying,"Dude, the basketball coach is no big deal. Besides we're the best. There's no way we aren't making the team."

"Ah ah but keep in mind Beca, we are the only freshmen who, by the way, aren't even real freshmen yet, are trying out! Did you see the girls out there Beca? Their shoes are bigger than my face!" Mj said hopelessly before continuing to pace.

She was right about the shoes but Beca decided not to mention that just yet. Mj really seemed to be going through it but Beca didn't understand why. As far as she was concerned nobody she'd ever seen could dribble better than Mj. Not even the girls they saw warming up when they'd first arrived before being yelled to go dress out by the coach.

"Look," Beca began, halting Mj's pacing," you are the best fresh out of middle school/fake freshman basketball player I know."

Mj looked at Beca while adjust her headband before Beca continued.

"Me and you are gonna go kick some upperclassmen ass out there and make the team and it's gonna be awesome and super badass, ok? And besides, once we make the team this entire locker room will be ours," Beca finished with a chuckle.

Mj chuckled as well before flexing her hands and shaking off her nerves. Beca was happy to see her friend significantly less freaked out and was proud that her speech actually worked.

"Yeah, yeah. We got this," Mj said confidently.

"Oh shoot, let's get out of here before we miss the tryouts," Beca said, checking the time again.

They locked their belongings up before leaving for tryouts.

"Holy crap! I don't think I've ever been this hot on my life, dude. Pour some water on me or something, shiiiit! Aren't there showers in here or something? " Mj said, entering the locker room.

"There's showers, yeah, but I don't think your mom would appreciate you getting in her car soaking wet," Beca replied before opening her locker.

"Yeah, no, she'd beat my ass for sure," Mj said, laughing before continuing. "So...did you talk to Jesse about...you know?"

Beca's eyes widened slightly before clearing her throat. She had been struggling to come to terms with her sexuality and went to the only person she thought would understand. Mj. They talked about everything and anything and Mj made Beca feel _safe_. She had shown and given her unconditional support. She had explained to her that she should come out to the people she cared about and felt most comfortable around first and Beca took that advice. She managed to tell her parents who, surprisingly, took it well. She hadn't expected them to be so cool about it if she was being honest. Her father even shed tears- like, full on waterworks in front of her and her mother, saying he wasn't ready for his daughter to grow up yet.

But Jesse had been a different case. She told him over the weekend and he seemed to be over the moon about it. He had hugged her tightly, whispering a quiet promise to be "the best lesbro in the history of all lesbros". Beca had shaken her head and punched him in the arm, mumbling about him being a weirdo.

"Uh...yeah I talked to him," Beca replied as she zipped up her bag. "He was fine with it and didn't make it awkward or anything, thank God."

She doesn't know what she would have done if Jesse turned out to be a homophobe. He'd been her bestfriend since forever. She couldn't imagine losing that friendship.

"Well I'm glad. Otherwise I would have had to punch him in the face," Mj said with mock seriousness as she punched her fist into her palm.

"Well I gotta go. My mom said she'd make me something for lunch when I got back. When do they post the basketball team roster?" Beca asked, walking with Mj out of the locker room.

"Like, the first week of school. So, like, 3 weeks? But I don't know what day. Oh look, there's my mom," she said pointing to her car across the parking lot. "See ya later Beca!"

"Bye! Also tell your mom I said hi!" she yelled the last part as she watch her friend depart.

 **Present Day**

"Beca, I know it's been a long day, but can you work with me a little bit? Please?" her English teacher says.

Beca let out a soft sigh before lifting her head up and continuing to work on her rough draft. She couldn't wait to get to the gym after school. They were voting on team captains that afternoon and Beca was one of the longest standing members on both the basketball and soccer team. She knew she had at least a small chance to make captain, but she hoped she could handle it. She really didn't want to let down her teams. Also, Chloe being her lab partner was stirring up all kinds of old feelings inside of her that she couldn't seem to get a lid on. They hadn't talked in ages, but they conversed so comfortably, it felt like they'd been friends for a second. Beca was truly stumped.

"Hey. You okay?" Mj asked her.

Beca turned to look at her with a confused look on her face.

"You kinda just started writing and stopped. Abruptly. And your face looks weirder than normal." Mj chuckled before going back to her own paper

Beca nudged her on the shoulder as she said, "Shut up! My face is not weird, weirdo. I was just thinking about this afternoon. The big sports meeting?"

Mj nodded her head in understanding. "You nervous?"

"A little bit but we'll see."

"Well, when you become captain, you better give me special treatment."

"Who says we aren't going to be co-captains?" Beca challenged. "You've been on those teams just as long as I have and you're way better than me. You're gonna be a captain I gurantee. Me and you, captains."

Mj chuckled, "I guess we're about to find out, huh? Last bell ring should be ringing any minute."

"You don't even have a watch on. How do you know?" Beca asked as Mj packed her bag.

"I just feel it. Plus everyone else has their stuff packed too," Mj replied slyly.

Beca just rolled her eyes and packed up as well.


	4. We Were Only Freshmen

**2015**

"Wow. We're really in high school. We're high schoolers," Jesse said in awe. He seemed truly enamored by the simple courtyard they were stood in.

As Beca surveyed the courtyard, she didn't notice many people. They had arrived earlier than normal because it was orientation day and their parents couldn't wait to get them out the house. So, after a hearty breakfast consisting of one waffle, two apple slices, and half a cup of orange juice, they were on the move.

"Come on Jess. Let's go find Stacie and Alex. They texted they were at the tables closest to the water fountains, which are over there somewhere," Beca said impatiently, pointing to some tables across the courtyard.

They made their way over to the table where Stacie and Alex were sat.

"Hey guys, we were wondering if you were going to keep standing there looking lost," Alex teased as Beca and Jesse sat down.

Stacie flicked him in the ear before saying," I hear today's going to be pure shit. Apparently, they aren't feeding us lunch and after we go through our schedules, it's going to be icebreakers for the rest of the day.

"Yeah and going through the schedules is only gonna take like 30 mins," Alex added while rubbing his ear.

"I'm going to ditch," Beca said seriously.

"You don't mean that. Plus we'll be in the gym! That's like, our spot! Look on the bright side," Jesse said grinning.

"Yeah, with like 100 other people! Plus all the teachers, so it's really like 150 people! But I agree with Jesse, Beca's not gonna skip," said Alex.

"Ughhhhhh we'll be miserable!" Beca groaned.

"But we'll be miserable together," Stacie replied warmly.

"So now we're going to go around and each of us are going to tell a short story about ourselves. I'll start," said Rory, their freshman orientation group leader.

They had been split into groups and were spread out throughout the gym. Not surprisingly, Beca and the rest of her friends had all been separated from each other.

 _So much for being miserable together..._ Beca thought glumly.

As Rory droned on about some ridiculous adventure, Beca's gaze wandered to the only person in her group she knew. Chloe. She looked past Chloe's shoulder and couldn't help but notice a blonde girl that was sitting in another group eyeing her as well. The girl's face looks familiar, but Beca knew they'd never met before.

 _I think her name's Audrey..._ Beca thought to herself.

"And that's how I got this gnarly scar," Rory said pointing to a large scar on his forearm as he finished his story. "So who's next?"

The group looked at one another with wide eyes. Chloe met Beca's eyes and mouthed "You should go."

Beca rolled her eyes in response and Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"I think Beca should go," Chloe said brightly.

Beca looked at Chloe menacingly, but Chloe just grinned and winked at her.

"Alright, Beca's up! Tell us something about yourself or, if you're up for it, share something crazy that happened to you," Rory said with enough enthusiasm to somehow make Beca feel more uncomfortable.

Beca cleared her throat. "Um...wow...ok. Well when I was in...like...third grade? I think, maybe it was fourth grade actually. Anyways, I was in class and we were taking a test, and the kid sitting next to me was the smartest in the class. So everyone around me was trying to cheat off this one kid's paper and I told them 'hey take your own test' and I thought I was being quiet but the teacher heard me. She gave me, the only innocent one, a zero on the test and I got a detention for cheating. In the third grade! And yeah...that's my story. Someone else please go."

There was a collection of "Ohs" that could be heard within their group. Beca was pleased with herself for coming up with something so quickly.

"Wow...round of applause for Beca over here! That is pretty wild! Alright who's next?" Rory said.

Beca could feel the tips of her ears burning. She could believe Chloe set her up like that! She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Chloe looking at her, eyes gleaming.

"Meet me outside after this," Beca mouthed.

Chloe nodded her head and seemed to stifle a giggle as she listened to the next person babble on about themselves.

"Ay Shortstack!" a voice called out.

Beca was standing outside waiting for Chloe. She turned her head and was met with a large blonde girl she recognized from her orientation group.

"Hey. Amy, right?" Beca asked. She honestly couldn't remember the girl's name.

"That's Fat Amy to you. And before you ask, it so twig bitches like you don't call me fat behind my back," the girl, Fat Amy, replied.

Beca's eyes widened before she stepped to the side. "Dude, there's a teacher like right there. Do you really want to get detention for cursing before school even starts?"

"Huh? Who cursed?" the girl seemed genuinely confused, "But speaking of detentions, that story you told during that fiasco was pretty wild. I think I'll call you Shawshank, you know, since you got falsely accused and all. But just so you know, I'm the sneakiest girl in Tasmania. With teeth, that is."

Beca was dumbfounded. She didn't know who this girl was or why she approached her. And don't even get her started on how weird the conversation was.

"Amy! Are you bothering Beca?" Stacie suddenly appeared, sidling up next to Beca.

Beca shrugged out the embrace. "We were just talking. How do you know her?"

"Same middle school," they said in unison.

"Makes sense," muttered Beca.

The three of them chatted for a minute before Beca spotted red hair across the courtyard.

"Why don't you two go find Jesse and Alex and Mj. They're probably lost. We're still hanging out this afternoon, right Stace?" Beca said cutting their conversations short.

"Um...yeah sure. Come on Amy! See ya Beca," Stacie said a bit confused.

Beca waited a bit before taking a deep breath and making her way towards Chloe.

"You know you didn't have to walk home with me," Chloe said nudging Beca shoulder.

"Well, I was already heading to Stacie's and we supposed to be talking anyways," Beca replied. She turned her head and looked at Chloe. "Schedules, remember? We gotta see if we have the same classes."

They continued on the walk, Beca kicking the rocks on the sidewalk, Chloe pointing out every butterfly and cloud she could see.

"I got to hand it to you Beca, you handled me throwing you under the bus pretty well," Chloe said as they made their way to her house.

"What can I say, I'm pretty smooth," Beca replied, laughing lightly. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Oh you enjoyed it, don't even lie."

As they reached Chloe's house, Beca shoved her hands in her pocket while Chloe opened her front door.

"Mom I'm home! And Beca's here too!" Chloe yelled through the house.

"We're in the living room sweetheart," Mrs. Beale's voice called out.

Beca followed Chloe through her house to the living room where her mother and Chloe's dog, Rudy, were sat. Rudy barked and made his way over to Beca, who flinched a little. Although she'd encountered the dog numerous times, Rudy was bigger than her. But he was a sweet dog and his only real weapon was the amount of slobber he had. Beca did pride herself on how well she handled her recent encounters with the dog though. She scratched lightly behind his ears, which he seemed to be enjoying.

"Hey Mom, me and Beca are going up to my room if that's ok," Chloe said quickly.

"Hi Mrs. Beale," Beca said shyly while Rudy circled her and sniffed her pant leg.

"That's fine Chloe, and Beca, I've told you a thousand times call me Katherine, " Chloe's mother replied smiling. "There's snacks in the kitchen if you guys are hungry by the way."

"Okay, thanks Mom. Let's go Beca," Chloe said. "Awww you and Rudy are so cute."

Beca looked up and met Chloe's eyes. And it was moments like this, when Chloe would say things like that, that made Beca think that Chloe liked her the way she liked Chloe.

"Damn, we don't have any classes together," Beca said as she looked over their schedules side by side.

"What are you talking about? And stop cursing, my mom's gonna hear you." Chloe said as she slid onto the floor across from Beca.

"Hey watch out for water," Beca said hastily moving the bottle. "We have zero classes together dude."

"Look we have homeroom together," Chloe said pointing at the piece of paper.

"Nope, I'm in 203 and you're in 208. And we only have the same lunch period like 3 times."

"Wow. We're finally going to the same school together but we're never going to see each other? This is like Romeo and Juliet!" Chloe said exasperated.

"I don't think that's how that story went," Beca mumbled as Chloe continued on her rant. She watched as Chloe paced her room with her arms raised.

"I mean, how are you supposed to keep your friends if whoever's in charge of schedules isn't doing their job right? And then making you pay to reschedule your courses? Ugh the nerve!"

Beca couldn't tell if Chloe was joking or being serious but she seemed to be fuming so Beca decided to hold her tongue until she cooled down a bit.

"I mean look at this! You have Geometry third period and Art fourth period. I have Art third period and Geometry fourth! And I have to pay to change those two classes? When you already have them set for you? This school makes no sense!" Chloe let out a deep breath before sitting down next to Beca.

Beca ran her hand over Chloe's arm and watched her breathing slow down. Chloe rested her head on Beca shoulder.

"What if we stop being friends because we never see each other at school?" Chloe said.

Beca could hear the tears in Chloe's voice and felt her heart break a little.

"We'll still be friends Chlo," Beca said continuing to soothe Chloe.

"You promise?" Chloe said quietly. She raised her head from Beca shoulder and look her in her eyes.

Beca could feel Chloe's breath over her face. She had the urge to lean in and kiss all her doubt away but she steeled herself and whispered back, "I promise."


End file.
